L'enfant et le portail
by Sam Sagace91
Summary: OS. Et si un objet pouvait influencer toute votre vie sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte? M pour le langage et le reste
1. Chapter 1

Me revoici avec un petit (pas si petit que ça OS). Tellement pas petit que FF refuse que je le poste en une fois... Soit! Je ne m'avoue pas vaincue et le posterais en 3 bout mais à la suite! Ceci est et restera un OS ^^

Il est dans ma tête depuis un moment parce que voilà ce poster il est dans ma chambre et juste je voulais trouver le bon moment, la bonne... Etincelle pour le produire.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez mes petites licornes,

Bisous les canards, Sam

* * *

Stiles a 4 ans quand il voit pour la première fois ce grand portail, devant la grande maison, en plein dans les bois. Il frissonne. Ses grands loups d'acier qui hurlent à la lune lui font peur. Il accélère le pas, va saisir la main de sa maman qui le serre contre elle, sans un mot. Il se retourne une dernière fois, pour fusiller des yeux cette fermeture effrayante quand il voit, juste derrière les grilles… Une sorte de chien. Noir. Avec de grands yeux rouges qui brillent. Le garçonnet s'arrête tellement vite que ses talons dérapent dans la couverture d'aiguille de pins qui jonchent le sol ! Sa maman se tourne à son tour. Mais le chiot s'enfuit. Stiles boude.

Stiles a 5 ans quand il repasse par hasard devant le portail. Il est à vélo avec son meilleur ami pour la vie Scott. Il s'arrête, pose ses deux mains sur la tête du loup. Son ami ne s'en rend pas compte et continu de pédaler. Le jeune garçon s'approche encore, jusqu'à ce que sa tête passe entre deux barreaux. Un grondement sourd retentit sur sa droite. Un animal, à fourrure noir et aux yeux de sang. Stiles se décolle et, après un petit cri, se remet à pédaler comme un fou pour rejoindre la sortie de la forêt.

Stiles a 6 ans et ils jouent à cache-cache avec sa bande de copains. Il y a Jackson, Lydia (elle est cool même si c'est une fille), Scott bien évidemment et Isaac le nouveau. L'enfant s'éloigne pour trouver la meilleure cachette possible. Il court dans la forêt. Et il tombe nez à nez, parce qu'il a glissé sur les feuilles humides, avec la gueule hurlante d'un loup en acier bleuté. Il se rappelle qu'il n'a jamais vu personne dans la maison. Il s'avance, pose la main sur la poignée et pousse tout doucement. En s'ouvrant la grille émet un long gémissement. Stiles se fige. Derrière la véranda un jeune loup, maigre et un peu malhabile sur ses longues pattes apparaît. Il est couleur de la nuit et a des immenses yeux rubis. Il pousse un hululement qui fait fuir l'humain comme un dératé.

Stiles a 7 ans. Mais il ne pense pas au portail alors qu'il est au cimetière. Il regarde le cercueil contenant sa maman descendre dans le trou. Après la cérémonie, pleins de gens veulent le serrer contre eux, lui faire des bisous, et lui n'a pas envie. Il veut être seul. Alors il s'enfuit en courant de toute la force de ses petites jambes. Il court aveuglément et aveuglé par les larmes qui ruissellent le long de ses joues. Il hoquète. Il a mal au cœur. Il a mal à l'âme. Il se retrouve devant cette maison. Il pousse le portail sans réfléchir. Au milieu du chemin un louveteau. A fourrure longue et qui semble épaisse. Des yeux rougeoyants. L'enfant s'approche. Pose sa main sur le museau. Le museau le pousse contre l'encolure. L'enfant pleure contre le loup. A la nuit tombée le loup se redresse et le pousse en bas du dos vers la sortie, vers les voix qui l'appelle. Après une dernière caresse sur la joue lupine l'enfant s'en va.

Stiles a 8 ans. C'est enfin les vacances. Il jette son sac d'école dans l'entrée, attrape son skate et roule vers chez Scott. Il se réveille plus tard, trempé de sueur. Cauchemar. Il en fait beaucoup depuis que sa maman n'est plus là. Alors il se lève et part. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, prendre son père dans les bras. Mais une force l'attire vers la forêt. Il retrouve le loup, qui passe presque inaperçu dans la noirceur de cette nuit, déjà assis contre le portail. Il s'assied avec lui, tout contre sa chaleur, et ensemble, sans un mot, ils admirent les étoiles, écoutent le vent et respire l'humus.

Stiles a 9 ans. Il a découvert un sport. La crosse. Il se dépense, court et devient un petit gars. Il rentre avec Scott d'un entraînement quand il remarque la fumée qui s'élève de la cime des arbres. Il sait que ce n'est pas normal. Le vent lui souffle l'odeur étrange du bois brûlé. Ensemble, avec son fidèle acolyte, ils se dirigent vers l'endroit où ça fume le plus. Un cordon de pompier est déjà autour. Et des policiers. Dont le papa de Stiles. Il s'approche. Lui demande des informations. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, où sont les gens de la maison, est-ce qu'ils ont vu un loup. Personne ne peut lui donner ses informations. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que la famille s'appelle Hale et qu'il y a un survivant. A la nuit tombée Stiles court vers l'endroit. Il passe sous le ruban d'interdiction, pousse le portail déformé et marche sur le chemin autrefois lisse qui désormais est tout cabossé. Il appelle le loup. Personne ne vient. Il sent la chaleur que la maison dégage encore, des petits fumerolles déci, de là. Mais pas de trace du loup. Déçu le pré-adolescent retourne se coucher. Le lendemain il revient, avec un bouquet. Il enjambe ceux que les gens ont déjà posés et s'avance. Il n'a plus peur depuis longtemps du portail et de la maison qu'il y avait derrière. Il va jusqu'au porche et dépose le bouquet. Il s'agenouille et ouvre son cœur. Il parle peut-être seul. Ou peut-être pas. Il dit qu'il ne faut pas écouter toutes les méchantes choses que les gens racontent sur cet endroit. Il ne faut pas tenir compte des racontars. Et que lui il est là. Qu'il s'en fiche de tout ça. Qu'il veut juste l'aider parce qu'il sait ce que c'est de perdre tout le monde. Lui connaît la souffrance de la perte. Il essuie ses larmes et alors qu'il se relève il voit un arrière-train poilu disparaître entre les branches basses d'un sapin. Le cœur en miette, il referme le portail.

Stiles a 10 ans et il pense tous les jours à cette maison brûlé, au portail abandonné et au loup qui doit être tout seul. Il continue de passer devant. Peu à peu les bouquets fanent. Les gens n'en apportent plus de nouveau. Le portail rouille. Les loups perdent de leur superbe. A Noël, après les fêtes chaleureuses en famille un instinct pousse le jeune garçon a sortir. Il chausse des bottes et attrape le cadeau qu'il a trouvé au marché de noël de la ville d'à côté. La neige craque sous ses pas volontaires. Il pousse le portail qui grince comme jamais, les gongs sont à deux doigts de se décrocher. Mais il s'en fiche. Il a une mission ! Il avance et croit sentir des yeux carmin posés sur lui. Il dépose sa peluche, un petit loup noir avec une écharpe rouge autour du cou, sur les marches d'entrée de la véranda. Il conjure au loup de sortir. Qu'il ne lui veut pas de mal. Il attend. Ses mains deviennent glaciales, ses pieds engourdis, mais il attend. L'aube se lève. Il a les lèvres bleues. Enfin l'animal sort. Il marche pesamment, comme si un poids trop lourd était sur ses épaules. Il renifle la peluche, étudie l'humain et du museau repousse cette attention. La peluche roule dans la neige, jusqu'au pied de l'enfant. Calmement il la reprend, la remet en place et se relève, après un dernier regard, barbouillé de larme, dans les yeux rouges.

Stiles a 11 ans, quand il décide d'écrire un billet à chaque fois qu'il passe devant portail. Ce qu'il fait souvent sans savoir pourquoi. Il se promène toujours avec un calepin dans le sac. Il s'arrête qu'il soit seul ou non, en vélo ou en skate, il couche quelque mots sur un papier, racontant sa journée, ce qui a été, ce qui n'a pas été, ce qui lui plairait de faire ou ce qui lui pèse. Il se confie comme il ne le fait avec personne. Puis il glisse son billet dans la boîte aux lettres. Il n'a plus revu le loup. Mais il sait qu'il est là. A Noël il poste un mot plus long que les autres, disant au loup que s'il veut ne pas être seul pour les fêtes, il peut venir chez eux. Il y met tout son cœur d'adolescent. Il le glisse et y joint son adresse et tout. Il est sûr que ça va marcher. Mais le soir de Noël personne ne sonne. Déçu il retourne déposer un mot le lendemain, disant au loup qu'en fait, il peut venir quand il veut, il l'attendra toujours et un goûter sera toujours prêt pour lui.

Stiles vient d'avoir 12 ans. Il commence le collège. Et c'est dur. Très dur. Il est intelligent, sans maman, un papa policier et un ami un peu étrange avec son sourire de travers. Puis Stiles parle plus que les autres, pense plus vite et n'a jamais de cesse. Alors les grands ont décidé de faire de lui leur souffre douleur. Il encaisse moquerie, jet de boulette de papier et de nourriture, et même parfois des coups sans rien dire. Il se tait. Il rentre avec des coquards. Une lèvre fendue. Un œil poché. Une arcade abimée. Mais il ne dit rien, ne se plaint pas et continue d'aller au collège. Et il continue de venir au portail. Il continue ses mots. Il se demande si la boîte est vidée ou si les mots sont tous là, pourris par le temps. Il veut ouvrir pour vérifier mais il faut une clef. Il abandonne l'idée aussi vite qu'elle est venu de forcer la serrure. Pour les fêtes il dépose une nouvelle peluche. Un loup, assis, avec un gilet rouge qui le couvre.

Stiles a 13 ans et, de tout son haut, il refuse que les copains jouent dans la maison qui a brulé. Ok c'est Halloween, ok on joue à se faire peur, mais pas ici. Il est campé de toute sa taille face aux autres, les bras croisés, dos contre le portail, qui s'abîme encore et toujours. Les autres se moquent de lui, le font passer pour une chochotte. Mais il ne cède pas. Au bout d'un moment Jackson le pousse et il abandonne l'idée. En rigolant toujours plus fort ils s'en vont tous. Sauf Scott, qui l'attrape par le bras et le tire dans la direction opposée. Stiles se fâche d'un coup, il en a marre de passer pour un abruti, et donne un coup de pied au portail qui grince et s'entrouvre. Il tire la langue vers les loups rouillés puis croit voir des yeux rouges dans les bois autour de la maison. Pourtant il se convainc que c'est son imagination. Il n'a plus vu le loup depuis ses 10 ans.

Stiles a 14 ans, première année sans aller au portail une fois. Il y a pensé, il a flirté avec, toujours près sans y aller. Mais il n'a pas cédé. Il n'a pas été. A Noël il pense à ce loup et il ferme les yeux en serrant contre lui sa propre peluche de loup que son père lui a acheté parce que son fils semble avoir une fascination bizarre pour cet animal.

Alors que Stiles a 15 ans il trouve une nouvelle passion. Encore mieux que celle d'avant. Encore mieux que la crosse. La photo. Il est passionné par ça. Prendre les gens en photo, figer leur visage à tout jamais, garder l'écho d'un rire sur papier glacé, retrouver la douceur d'un sourire, même des années après. Ça le fascine ! Pourtant il y a bien quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à photographier. Ce portail et cette maison. Il passe devant, lève l'appareil mais ne le fait pas. Il continue de chercher le loup. Sans le trouver pour autant. Au printemps décide de pénétrer pour la première fois depuis des lustres sur le domaine. Il plante un lilas près de la véranda, symbole de son enfance qui est finie, mais aussi que les beaux jours reviennent toujours, que la nature refleurit même après un hiver rude… Il espère que le loup le verra et reviendra. Il lui adresse même quelques mots à haute voix, puis il se sent bête et repart sur son skate.

Stiles a 16 ans. Il vient d'obtenir son permis voiture. En passant dans sa jeep devant l'endroit, il caresse des yeux le portail mais ne s'arrête pas. Un coup d'œil lui a suffit. Le lilas est mort.

Stiles a 17 ans. Il est en plein tourment. Il a eut sa première copine et ça lui a fait réaliser qu'il n'est pas hétéro. Il a peur. Il ne sait pas ce que va dire son papa, son presque frère et ses amis. Il a tellement peur de perdre ceux qu'il aime. Alors il va planter un nouvel arbre derrière le portail. Un saule pleureur. Pour pouvoir se cacher des autres. Il décide que cette maison sera son sanctuaire. Il prend son courage à deux mains. L'annonce à papa et à Scott. Le choc est rude mais ils acceptent. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Stiles, rassuré, un peu heureux, s'en va photographier son saule sous les rayons couchant du soleil.

Stiles a 18 ans. Bac en poche, il part faire sa fac en Angleterre. Il est heureux. Il va pouvoir être qui il veut là bas. Il pourra être une personne neutre. Mais une pointe de douleur se fiche dans son cœur. La veille de son départ il vient faire des adieux à son sanctuaire. Il adresse une promesse écrite au loup que quand il reviendra il aura son chez lui et qu'il l'invitera à manger. C'est la première et la dernière fois qu'il écrit un mot qu'il glisse dans la boîte aux lettres. Il caresse l'écorce de son saule, qui a bien grandi. Le cœur lourd il referme le portail, sans avoir revu le loup.

Stiles a désormais 21 ans. Il revient d'Angleterre. Il est grand, musclé, toujours aussi blanc et constellé de grains de beauté mais il est fort et fier dans sa tête. Ce n'est plus un petit garçon, ni même un adolescent traqué. C'est un beau jeune homme. Il se ballade en forêt sans but. Appareil autour du cou. Parce que c'est son métier. Photographe. Et il l'aime son métier. Et il est bon dans ce qu'il fait. C'est au hasard d'un chemin qu'il retombe sur son portail. Usé, bouffé par rouille, les loups presque disparus. Le saule est devenu grand. C'est un bel arbre. Il prend une photo des deux éléments. Et passe à autre chose.

Stiles a 22 ans, revient s'installer définitivement à Beacon. Il s'achète un appartement. Il est fier de sa réussite. Tout va bien pour lui. Ne manque que l'amour au tableau.


	2. Chapter 2

C'est l'été. Il fait chaud. Il porte une chemise à manche longue. S'énerve contre lui-même parce que quelle idée de con de porter une chemise par cette température. Il poursuit un écureuil depuis 15 minutes quand il entrevoit le chemin. Il hésite. Rien qu'une seconde. Un an qu'il n'est pas passé. Il avance sur la pointe des pieds, comme pour ne pas gêner. Puis il manque de chuter. Le portail est refait. Magnifiquement. D'un beau bleu acier. Les loups ont retrouvés toute leur splendeur passée. Il lève son appareil, obligé qu'il immortalise ça, quand une ombre vient dans son champ.

\- Bonjour ; _ggrrr cette voix grave_

Stiles relève les yeux et manque de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Mais c'est quoi cet Apollon ? L'homme grand, carré d'épaule, foutrement musclé, un peu brillant de sueur, un débardeur blanc constellé de tâche noire, un jeans noir. Le photographe ouvre la bouche. La referme. L'autre hausse un sourcil.

\- Je peux vous aider ? ; _oh mais cette voix qu'il a ! On dirait… Un grondement de loup_.

\- Je suis photographe ; _bien Stiles, bravo, c'est juste hors-propos_

\- Je m'en suis douté étonnamment ; _il croise les bras, roh ces biceps, et s'accoude contre le mur de pierre_

\- Il est bien refait. C'est vous qui vous en êtes occupé ? ; _il indique du doigt le portail_

\- Ouais. J'ai racheté le domaine début d'année. Vous connaissiez avant ?

\- Oui j'ai passé… ; _il tire sur la courroie de l'appareil qui semble peser lourd, il n'a qu'une envie, prendre ce mec en photo sous toutes les coutures, TOUTES les coutures !_ ; Pas mal de temps ici quand j'étais jeune

\- Vous êtes du coin ? ; _le mec se redresse, l'air intéressé, s'avance même vers le jeune homme_

\- Oui. Stiles Stilinski ; _il recule, il doit reculer sinon il lui saute dessus ;_ J'y vais. Bravo en tout cas ; _il tourne déjà les talons_

\- Hey ; _le hèle le gars, Stiles se contente de lui jeter un coup d'œil_ ; J'm'appelle Derek

\- Content de vous savoir dans le coin Derek ; _et il se met à courir_

Le soir, sous sa douche, Stiles se demande encore ce qui lui a prit de fuir comme un couard face à cette statue de Dieu grec tombé sur terre juste pour le torturer.

Il se tourne et se tourne dans ces draps, sans trouver le sommeil. Il est agité. Une idée de photo lui tourne en tête. Il va devenir cinglé s'il prend pas ce cliché. Résigné il sort de son lit, passe un jeans et un t-shirt et attrape son appareil. Il rejoint le portail au petit trot. La lune est en quartier ce soir. C'est beau. C'est calme. Il pose un genou à terre et déclenche. La photo sera parfaite. Il le sait. Il le sent. Son âme est sereine.

Dans son labo photo il trépigne le temps que le cliché apparaisse. Une fois fait il croit qu'il va tomber de tout son long. La photo de une est parfaite, si si, mais en plus l'ombre du loup est là. Contre un arbre. On le devine à peine. Tout ce qu'on remarque c'est sa silhouette, la pointe de ses oreilles et bien évidemment les yeux rouges. Il caresse d'un doigt léger cette forme, sourit et murmure « content de te savoir rentré mon gros ».

Une semaine passe, Stiles est bien. Il est heureux. Il est chez lui, entouré de ses amis et son affaire tourne bien. Un matin sa Roscoe refuse de démarre. Toute cette humidité c'est pas bon pour elle. Il arrive après moulte effort à la faire se traîner jusqu'au garage du coin. Quelle surprise…

\- Hey salut toi ; _oh merde mais cette voix définitivement viril_

\- Salut Derek ; _il chuchote en train de se demander s'il va griller sur place à cause de toute cette chaleur qu'il sent en lui ou s'il va fondre tellement ce gars le rend tout guimauve_

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? ; _il tourne autour de la Jeep, caresse le capot avec respect et ça plait à Stiles_

\- J'ai galéré à la démarrer et… Elle tourne pas comme d'hab

\- Je vais voir ça. Tu m'ouvres le capot ?

\- Yep ; _il obéit et immédiatement le mécano se penche sur le moteur, sa cambrure est… Oh là là. Stiles est à deux doigts de s'éventer avec sa main juste pour faire baisser la rougeur de ses joues_

\- Mmmhhh ; _mais c'est quoi ce son ? On dirait un ronronnement_

\- Je te la laisse peut-être ? ; _vite il doit fuir, maintenant, tout de suite, loin, au pôle noir, froid, manchot et glace_

\- Oui je pense ; _le mécano se redresse, ses mèches toute en vrac, oh dieu_

\- J'y vais tu… ; _il recule déjà, 10 pas en arrière_

\- Mais attends ; _il l'attrape par le bras, sa main glisse jusqu'au poignet et le photographe veut juste mourir là de suite_ ; J'ai besoin de tes coordonnées. Viens avec moi

Il le tire par la manche de son gilet gris dans un bureau. Ok, il le suit où il veut. Surtout dans un bureau fermé avec des volets. Et que tous les deux dans tout cet entrepôt et… Derek se sert du bas de son t-shirt pour essuyer une ligne de sueur qui a coulé le long de sa tempe. Stiles s'emmêle les pieds. Nan mais y a autant d'abdos sur tout le monde ? Et c'est possible que sa peau ait l'air si ferme et douce et brune et… Il heurte le chambranle. Derek rit doucement et pose sa main sur l'épaule du maladroit.

\- Ça va ?

\- Juste je regardais pas où je marchais ; i _l grommelle, honteux_

\- Je me doute. Tiens assieds toi va ; _il lui tire une chaise du bout du pied et l'envoie presque jusqu'à lui, c'est sexy, lui s'assied à moitié sur un bureau, oh mais il le fait exprès de prendre des postures qui font ressortir toute sa putain de musculature ?_ ; Alors ; _il farfouille dans les papiers sur un coin et sort un formulaire_ ; Tiens tu me remplis ça pendant ce temps moi je vais me changer

\- Ouais, ok, je remplis

Là il est à la limite de dire qu'il viendrait bien avec, qu'il veut bien l'aider à passer son débardeur au dessus de ses épaules, et qu'il l'aiderait à descendre son jeans et… Papier. Stylo. Remplir. Ok ! Nom, prénom il s'en souvient c'est déjà pas mal. Adresse. Oui ça passe encore. Il est encore en train de réfléchir à son numéro de fixe quand Derek revient. T-shirt long noir, gilet rouge, oh merde, et jeans noir très ajusté.

\- Comme tu laisses ta voiture tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- Quoi ? ; _il couine_

\- Il pleut Stiles ; _il indique le toit en tôle de l'index d'où tout à coup on entend des dizaines de milliers de gouttes, Stiles n'avait pas remarqué depuis qu'il est rentré dans cet endroit qu'il pleuvait toujours, il était trop occupé !_ ; Donc plutôt que de te laisser rentrer à pied sous cette pluie diluvienne tu veux que je te raccompagne ? J'ai fini ma journée

\- Mais il est 10h ; _il souffle parce qu'il est pas en état de penser_

\- L'avantage d'être son propre patron ; _il lui adresse un sourire éblouissant et Stiles manque de faire tomber papier et stylo tant ses mains deviennent moites_

\- Ouais

\- Ok je vais chercher la voiture. Quand t'auras fini pose ça là ; _et il se tend, passe au-dessus de Stiles qui a une putain de vue direct sur ses reins et il tapote un casier plastique_ ; A de suite

\- Ouais

Son cerveau a grillé. Foutu. Cramé. Fondu. Perdu. Il se racle la gorge, baisse les yeux sur le papier, ajoute son numéro de portable (sous le prétexte absolument faux qu'il n'est pas souvent chez lui), met son adresse mail et pose le papier là où l'a dit le sexy boy, euh Derek. De-rek. Chancelant il revient vers sa jeep, il en sort son barda photo, une chemise cartonné et deux trois autres trucs. C'est là qu'il l'entend. Le feulement de la bête. Il se retourne, se cogne au passage le crâne, aoutch. Une voiture noir, de sport, et… Derek en sort rapidement, relevant le col de sa veste en cuir. Ses cheveux sont trempés de pluie, ça lui goutte le long du visage, ça se perd dans sa barbe et… Le jeune homme pense à refermer sa bouche. Un bon point pour lui.

\- Tu as tout ? ; _hochement de tête_ ; Ok alors je vais fermer si tu permets ; _encore hochement de tête_ ; Stiles ?

\- Oui ? ; _il papillonne des yeux_

\- Voiture ; _il indique du regard la bête rugissante qui tourne au ralenti_

\- Ouais ok

\- Tout de suite ça serait bien. A moins que tu préfères attendre que la pluie se transforme en neige ; _goguenard il hausse un sourcil_

\- Nan j'y vais

A peine la portière refermée il sait qu'il va mourir dans cette voiture. Ça sent le mâle. Pas puant le mâle! Juste… Viril, masculin, chaud et… Oh bordel il va pas se taper une érection juste à cause de l'odeur d'un habitacle d'une bagnole quand même ? Il baisse la tête. Ben si, définitivement si. Gêné il pose la pochette carton dessus. Derek revient en courant, se glisse en un mouvement derrière le volant et à peine dans la voiture s'ébouriffe les cheveux pour les débarrasser de toutes les gouttelettes. Ok, il va crever.

\- Quel déluge ; _il marmonne et Stiles remercie tous les Dieux qu'il pense connaître, il en invente peut-être même, pour toute cette pluie qui rend le mécanicien si sexy_ ; Bon. J't'amène où ?

\- Nul part ; _merde c'est sorti de sa bouche ça, Derek se met à rire_

\- T'as pas des rendez-vous ou…

\- Nop ; _il laisse traîner le P sur ses lèvres et il croit voir les yeux bleu-vert fixer ces dernières_

\- Café alors ? Histoire de se débarrasser de toute cette foutue humidité qui colle à la peau ?

\- Volontiers ; _il hoche la tête tellement fort que sa nuque craque_

\- C'est parti

Derek passe un bras derrière le siège de Stiles et manœuvre pour sortir en marche arrière. Stiles lui se contente de le dévorer des yeux. Il a déjà imaginé tellement de photos qu'il va finir cinglé s'il en fait pas au moins un.

\- Dis je pourrais te prendre en photo ? ; _hé merde c'est encore sorti de sa bouche ça ?!_

\- Quoi ? ; _il tourne la tête, un demi-sourire timide_

\- Genre là putain… ; s _ans plus attendre Stiles ouvre sa pochette, le scratch fait un bruit du tonnerre mais Stiles est pressé, il attrape son nikon, règle deux trucs et même pas 30 secondes après la photo est prise_ ; Tu devrais faire du mannequinat ou… Poser ou… ; m _erde pourquoi sa bouche s'arrête pas toute seule_

\- Je suis pas très… Sociable ; _il hausse une épaule et son blouson de cuir exhale une odeur de mécanique, de lui et de forêt_

Ils roulent en silence, seul le bruit du moteur, de la pluie et des essuie-glaces, résonne. Puis le conducteur attrape un bip dans sa poche et le portail aux loups s'ouvre.

\- Oh on…

\- Le café sera gratuit comme ça nouveau sourire en coin ! Alors tu connaissais la maison ?

\- Oui et non c'est… Une longue histoire ; _il se frotte la nuque, l'appareil en main_ ; Comment tu l'as bien refaite la vache ! ; _il se tortille sur son siège, puis abat sa main sur la cuisse de Derek, qui sursaute et manque de piler_ ; Attends, juste attends, bouge plus putain ! ; _le photographe se couche à moitié sur le tableau de bord, prend une photo, puis une autre, il change de position, s'allonge à moitié sur Derek et enfin range l'appareil_ ; Je pouvais pas louper ça

\- Sans souci. Mais tu sais que c'est ma maison là hein et que tu vas devoir me faire signer des autorisations

\- Ouais je sais ; _il grimace parce qu'en général c'est AVANT de prendre les photos qu'on fait ça_ ; Pardon ? ; _il retrousse le nez comme un enfant prit en train de voler un gâteau, des miettes plein autour de la bouche_

\- Allé amène toi

Il coupe le contact, ouvre sa porte et court vers le porche. Ce même porche où Stiles enfant a posé une peluche. Puis une autre. Sa gorge se serre. Le saule est magnifique, vert et blanc, déployé tel une corolle contre le coin de la véranda. C'est… Apaisant, calme ici. Il ne court pas, au contraire. Il marche avec mesure vers la maison. Il respire à fond et sans même s'en rendre compte balaye des yeux les alentours, s'attendant presque à trouver des yeux rouges. Avec un sourire qui illumine même le fond de son âme il pénètre enfin dans la véranda.

\- C'est la meilleure après-midi de toute ma vie ; _remercie chaleureusement Stiles à la porte de son appartement_

\- Je suis content que la maison te plaise ; _Derek s'accoude au mur_

\- Et merci de m'avoir laissé faire mon paparazzi ; _il agite l'appareil_

\- Je veux juste voir ce qu'elles vont donner

\- Hey tu doutes de mon talent ; _il lui colle une bourrade contre l'épaule_

\- Même pas ; _souffle le brun_

Puis il attire Stiles d'une main ferme sur la nuque et comme ça, dans la moiteur d'un mois de juillet pluvieux, ils s'embrassent. Les lèvres de Derek sont fermes et sa barbe irrite la peau délicate de Stiles mais la vache c'est le meilleur baiser de toute sa foutu vie ! Il manque de lâcher son appareil et s'enroule comme il peut autour du plus grand. Il n'a qu'une envie : sentir le plus de peau possible contre la sienne. Le baiser pourtant cesse et Derek pose son front contre celui de Stiles.

\- Wow ; _chuchote d'ailleurs celui-ci_

\- J'pouvais décemment pas te laisser partir sans l'avoir fait

\- Alors je suis très content que tu l'ais fait ; _il sourit en frottant son nez contre sa joue_

\- On se voit demain ? ; _incertitude dans les yeux verts_

\- Je ferais à manger

\- Super ; _nouveau baiser plus doux, plus… Amoureux ?_ ; A demain

\- A demain Der'

Sur un nuage Stiles se laisse glisser contre sa porte. Puis il se relève, crie à toute voix et danse comme un con dans son salon.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin il se lève, une fucking banane sur les lèvres. Comment cette journée pourrait ne pas être merveilleuse ? Il ouvre sa fenêtre pour laisser le soleil entrer et… Sur le rebord, posé là, alors qu'il est au 4ème étage, un bouquet de lilas. Sa gorge se serre. Le bouquet est noué par un tissu rouge. Comme… L'écharpe du loup. Son cœur tambourine et il se penche. Comme si la personne était restée là ! Il respire l'odeur apaisante des fleurs. Sourit de plus belle. Le loup est revenu c'est sûr. Mais comment il fait alors que Derek habite là bas ?

Il a cuisiné comme il n'a jamais cuisiné. Il y a près d'une dizaine de plat. Ok il s'est peut-être laissé un chouia emporté. Mais hey quand on reçoit une perfection comme Derek faut être à la hauteur. A 19h pétante il sonne. Stiles se précipite pour déverrouiller la porte du bas et ouvre en grand sa porte. Trépignant il attend sur le palier. L'homme arrive, avalant les marches 4 par 4, même pas essoufflé.

\- Sal…

Il est coupé par un baiser. Il est plaqué contre la porte. Il est loin de s'en plaindre. Il s'enroule comme il en a eut envie hier. Les mains dans ses cheveux doux et noirs, les lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue dans sa bouche et ses grandes mains chaudes tout contre son cul. Ouais ça lui plait bien. Sauf… Il s'écarte juste un peu et souffle contre sa gorge.

\- Der' on est sur le palier

\- Mmmhhhh ; _plus ronronnement de chat que parole d'humain_

Mais ça fait sourire Stiles. Il le tire par le devant de sa veste en cuir. La porte est refermée d'un coup de talon vigoureux. Le jeune photographe ne l'entend pas parce que son attention est à nouveau occupée par les lèvres du mécanicien. Il continue de reculer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son canapé derrière ses genoux. Il lâche un glapissement et s'écroule, entraînant Derek puisque ses mains sont encore contre son cuir.

\- Est ce que tu sais à quel point tu es beau ? ; c _huchote chaudement le brun à l'oreille de Stiles_

\- Tu peux parler ; _il enroule ses jambes autour de ses hanches_

Il passe ses mains sur le dos du blouson et tire dessus. Derek lève un bras, puis l'autre. La veste chute au sol avec un bruit lourd. Puis il grogne en se redressant.

\- Quoi ? ; _râle Stiles_

\- J'ai des fleurs pour toi dans la voiture

\- On s'en tape. T'avises pas de bouger d'ici ; _il enroule ses jambes plus fort encore et passe ses mains sous le t-shirt_ ; Je le savais ; _Derek frissonne_

\- Quoi ? Tu savais quoi ?

\- Que ta peau allait être aussi douce

Un sourire déchire son visage en deux et Stiles rougit. Ce sourire là, rien que pour lui. Il est au nirvana. Il est mort et il le sait pas c'est ça en réalité. Derek se penche et embrasse très tendrement sa joue, puis le grain de beauté qui s'y trouve, puis la commissure et enfin sa bouche. Quand il la relâche il pose une question faite d'un mot « chambre ? ».

Le repas passe au second plan dans la tête de l'hyperactif. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est un Derek nu sur lui, dans son lit. C'est déjà pas mal comme plan. Il l'indique des yeux et le brun se relève, l'emportant avec lui. Le photographe glousse comme une collégienne enamourée.

A peine arrivé dans la chambre les t-shirts volent. Stiles est bouche bée de la musculature que possède le mécano. Celui-ci lui ferme la bouche d'un doigt, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Alors il décide que merde, il veut savoir si lui peut troubler Derek comme Derek le trouble. Il embrasse d'abord le creux derrière l'oreille. Puis il frotte ses lèvres contre sa barbe. Il descend peu à peu, évitant sa bouche. Il mord une marque sur son épaule ronde et ferme et musclé et… gggrrrr une épaule mâle quoi ! Il frotte son nez contre. Fier de la marque. Puis il laisse ses mains toucher, caresser et griffer. Derek se tend et ses mâchoires se contractent.

\- Un problème ?

\- Juste que si t'accélères pas un tout p'tit peu je pense que je vais finir par salir mon boxer

\- Impatient ; _chantonne Stiles_

\- C'est pas ça ; _il lui relève le menton d'un mouvement de la main et lui confie comme un secret d'état_ ; C'est mon boxer préféré ; _puis son visage se fend une nouvelle fois d'un sourire plein de dent et de joie_

\- Espèce de…

Au lieu de l'insulter il préfère descendre ses mains. Jusqu'à la lisière du jeans. Qu'il déboutonne en quelques mouvements experts. Il dévoile ce fameux boxer. Noir. Hugo Boss. Le pantalon est envoyé à travers la chambre comme le t-shirt auparavant. Derek enfouie sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles. Lui pour l'instant se contente d'embrasser chaque abdos qu'il trouve sous ses lèvres. Et ça en fait quelqu'un. Un gémissement profond, animal sort de Derek. Ça rend le jeune tout plein de bulle. Il finit quand même pas cesser la torture parce que honnêtement même lui s'il continue aussi doucement va finir par salir ses fringues.

On dirait pas comme ça mais Stiles a de l'expérience. Pourtant ce qu'il a devant les yeux. Il se mord les lèvres et se dit que merde ça peut pas exister. Il allait prendre Derek en bouche quand celui-ci semble se réveiller. Il tire le photographe d'un simple mouvement de bras. Et il se retrouve allongé sur le lit.

\- Non

\- Quoi non ? ; _il halète_

\- Toi avec moi ou rien

\- Bien monsieur ; _il sourit appréciant plus que de raison les yeux vitreux de son amant_

Derek l'embrasse comme s'il devait ne jamais voir le soleil se lever le lendemain, comme si sa vie en dépendait et comme si ça faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'ils ont été séparés. Il se penche encore un peu et l'embrasse juste dans le creux tendre du cou, passant ses mains le long de son torse, les arrêtant à la lisière de son jeans. Stiles serre les dents pour pas ruer en avant, il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas crier mais Derek éparpille toutes ses résolutions au vent en lui demandant « de ne pas te retenir, de ne rien retenir, on est seuls, rien que toi et moi ». Il sème un chemin de baiser de sa bouche jusqu'à son nombril, le mordillant, le léchant, le rendant cinglé. Il remonte et lui mord violemment le creux du cou, au même endroit qu'il avait embrassé quelques secondes avant. Sauf que cette fois-ci, immédiatement après il aspire, le lèche tendrement. « Il me marque ! » pense avec fierté Stiles. Derek pour confirmer l'embrasse et chuchote « comme ça tout le monde verra que tu es à moi ».

Tout à son plaisir de caresser le dos de Derek et de le sentir entre ses jambes Stiles se rend compte tardivement qu'il n'a plus son pantalon. Il brûle tellement il a chaud. Derek est partout sur lui, sa bouche, ses mains, sa barbe qui marque sa peau de crème, ses dents qui pincent un téton. Il a l'impression que l'homme au-dessus de lui irradie de chaleur, comme incandescent et ça le rend encore plus bouillant. Il l'embrasse à la limite extrême du boxer et d'un coup le descend. Stiles n'a pas le temps d'être gêné ou de protester plus que ça qu'il se sent pris en bouche.

Tout son être se retient pour ne pas se cambrer. Il agrippe tout ce qu'il peut. Les draps en l'occurrence. Derek tend sa main et Stiles la saisit, le mécanicien la dépose sur ses cheveux et lui lance un long regard. Stiles ne peut en supporter plus et bascule vers l'arrière. Il se sent complétement anéanti. Lorsqu'il sent qu'il ne pourra plus tenir plus, parce que c'est déjà un effort surhumain d'avoir résisté, et que franchement Derek sait foutrement bien y faire, il se met à scander « Derek, Derek » jusqu'à ce qu'il le lâche.

Le photographe ouvre son tiroir de sa table de chevet et balance littéralement le lubrifiant sur le torse de Derek. Petit haussement de sourcil.

\- Et fais ça vite parce que sinon…

\- C'est qui l'impatient ; _maintenant il lui griffe l'intérieur de la cuisse_

\- Bordel Der'

Il l'alpague à nouveau et se remet à l'embrasser. Il ne se crispe pas une seule seconde quand il sent l'index titiller son entrée. Il peut juste penser « enfin ». Mais Derek fait ça tranquillement, sereinement et il ne tient pas compte du petit bordel haletant et suant en dessous de lui qui supplie pour plus. Il continue juste à son rythme tout comme il a envie.

C'est sans compter sur le caractère de Stiles. Il lui attrape la verge et la lubrifie. Il remord son épaule qu'il était sûr d'avoir déjà marqué et menaçant chuchote « maintenant tu t'amène ou putain je te chevauche ». Pour toute réponse Derek le retourne, plie ses genoux et Stiles n'a pas le temps de sortir sa tête de l'oreiller qu'il est déjà rempli.

\- Oh dieu tout puissant

\- Dieu n'a rien à foutre dans l'équation

Stiles crachote un petit rire sans avoir le temps de plus puisque Derek se retire pour revenir. Pendant un temps on n'entend plus rien que leurs souffles saccadés, les claquements de peau et les gémissements.

\- Der'

\- Mh ?

\- Je veux te voir

Il tend la main, attrape un avant bras et tire l'autre homme sur lui. Sa peau est moite et chaude. Il sent qu'il hésite alors il redemande, ajoutant « s'il te plaît ». Un mouvement, le monde se floute aux yeux du jeune homme qui est retourné avec force et enfin il retrouve le visage de son amant. Il le caresse et l'embrasse. Le rythme semble avoir changé. Plus tendre que passionné. La main de Derek va s'égarer sur le sexe de Stiles, prouvant qu'il n'est pas loin lui-même. Il se cambre à cette nouvelle attention. Les mouvements se coordonnent et la boule de feu dans le ventre de Stiles s'amalgame. Il le chuchote à Derek. Qui ferme les yeux, approchant son corps encore plus, jusqu'à le couvrir. Son nez caresse la jugulaire de Stiles et cette dernière attention le termine. Il jouit avec un cri de pur extase et en griffant le large dos à sa portée. Derek se tend et le rejoint dans l'orgasme. Il s'écroule sur lui.

Un long moment après un ventre grogne. Ça les fait rire et ils se contentent d'enfiler leurs boxers pour rejoindre la cuisine. Juste avant de s'endormir Stiles caresse la nuque de Derek et le temps d'un instant il a cru voir ses pupilles s'entourer d'un halo rouge. Il sourit et embrasse sa tempe.

Pendant un temps ils vivent comme ça, un peu l'un chez l'autre, même si c'est plus souvent Derek chez Stiles que l'inverse. Il a l'impression de ne pas avoir de légitimité pour venir troubler la quiétude de l'ancienne maison qui a brûlé. Ils sont bien comme ça. Ils apprennent à se découvrir et parfois au travail Stiles repense avec plaisir à des bribes de brumes de leurs nuits passionnées. De plus en plus souvent il a l'impression de voir des yeux rouges chez son homme. Lors du plaisir final, lors d'une attention qui le touche. Et lui ça le trouble plus que de raison.

Le froid arrive et avec Noël. C'est le grand soir de l'officialisation. Stiles angoisse. Derek angoisse. Et même John angoisse. 19h sonne. Personne ne se manifeste. Stiles panique. Derek est toujours ponctuel. Ça l'inquiète. S'il avait eu un accident ? S'il… La sonnette retentit. Le jeune homme se lève tellement vite que la chaise chute. Le père, habitué, la remet à sa place. Il arrache presque la porte de ses gongs. Là, son éternel blouson de cuir sur le dos est Derek. De la neige dans ses cheveux. Il semble… Différent.

\- Hey ; _chuchote Stiles, conscient du malaise qu'émane son homme_

\- Dis… ; _il s'approche d'un pas et sort quelque chose de derrière son dos_ ; Est ce que l'invitation d'il y a 11 ans tient toujours ? ; _il se mord les lèvres et Stiles baisse les yeux_

Entre ses mains une peluche. Un loup. Noir. Avec une capuche rouge. La peluche est usée. On sent qu'elle a vécu cette peluche. Stiles, le souffle coupé, le cœur au galop, relève son regard. Sous ses yeux les pupilles vertes deviennent rouge, des oreilles pointent sous des cheveux noirs et des crocs écartent ses lèvres douces. Il sourit et une larme coule.

\- Content de te rencontrer enfin mon gros ; _puis il attrape le col de Derek et le serre contre lui à l'étouffer_

Stiles, 31 ans, referme le portail après l'avoir ouvert pour laisser rentrer la voiture, récupère le couffin, passe un bras autour des hanches de Der' et avant de fermer la porte d'entrée de la grande maison, il se retourne et adresse un remerciement silencieux aux loups du portail.


End file.
